


Ghosts

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Ghost Sex, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, i don't know how to explain that this is not sad, okay maybe it's a little bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: In life, they were connected.And so they shall be in death.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 151





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Призраки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148956) by [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



> The immediate post-TROS fic I needed to write in order to soothe my soul.

"Bloody hell."

Hux opened his eyes, surprised that he was not in pain. Had Pryde's blaster been on stun? By rights, Hux ought to have a hell of a wound in the middle of his torso, but feeling around, there was only his uniform, seemingly pristine.

Presumably, he was on the detention level, but it was so dark that he could not see a thing. Perhaps they were in the middle of a power outage. Perhaps, he hoped, the pitiful Resistance managed to do something useful with the information he'd fed them.

Bolstered by the thought, Hux sat up and tried to feel his way around. If the power was out, he might have a chance of breaking out of this place. The doors world be locked, yes, but the air vents were certainly not impenetrable. He crawled ahead, feeling for a wall, but encountered nothing for an alarmingly long distance. Where was he? A hangar?

"Hello?" he called out, hoping to hear at least an echo. An eerie silence was all he heard back.

A deep panic began churning in his guts. He got to his feet, taking a few tentative steps before breaking into a jog.

"Hello?" he tried again. "Is anybody there? Where am I?"

He must be trapped, a prisoner in his own mind. They _did something_ to him, a fate worse than death. What if his body was trapped somewhere, on display as punishment, while he remained locked in? But he _was_ conscious, he had to be! He could feel his body, could bite his tongue and press his fingernails into his palms.

A sudden pulse of energy ran through him. In his mind, a familiar presence. Of course Ren was behind this!

“Where are you?” Hux demanded, swinging his arms at the darkness until he tripped over something and fell to the ground.

“Hux?”

“Ren?”

It _was_ Ren. He had tripped over Ren in this strange darkness.

“Why are you here?” Ren asked.

“How in blazes should I know! I don’t even know where _here_ is!”

“You’re dead.”

Hux blinked. “That’s preposterous. I’m sitting here talking to you.”

Ren laughed. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Allegiant General Pryde shooting me on the bridge,” Hux spat. “But as you can see, I’m perfectly fine. I just got stunned.”

“What?” Ren exclaimed, bewilderment in his voice. “Why?”

Hux swallowed. Ren genuinely didn’t seem to know, which meant that Hux could have gotten away with it.

“A misunderstanding,” he quickly tried to cover. “His side of the story will be different, of course. He’s been trying to oust me since the beginning. You know what these old officers are li--”

A sudden presence invaded Hux’s very sense of self, not like Ren’s usual mind-fuckery, but wholly and completely, from inside to out.

“You betrayed me.”

If Ren had seen his mind, then it was all over. There was no good will left between them that could spare Hux’s life.

“It’s okay,” Ren said, suspiciously calm. “I probably deserved it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Never mind. I guess we’re on the same side, one way or another.”

Typical Ren, talking nonsense as usual. Hux sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. It was still so dark that he couldn’t see Ren at all, even though he was a mere step away.

“You mean we’re both dead?” Hux dreaded playing into Ren’s little fantasy, but something here was not right, and Ren could at least answer his questions.

“That, and I may have done some things.”

“Let me guess, the scavenger girl finally finished you off.”

“No, it’s worse. You’ll hate it.”

“Palpatine told you your new mask was stupid, you tried to kill him like you killed Snoke, but he killed you instead.”

“I thought you liked my mask.”

Hux rolled his eyes.

“You like arguing with me,” Ren said, his voice warm. Not just his voice, but Hux himself felt warm, too.

“What are you doing?”

“Touching you,” Ren said, softly, like in days long gone when he used to whisper pathetic filth into Hux’s ears. “Should I stop?”

“You’ve never asked before!” Hux snapped, and the warmth quickly vanished. “Honestly, Ren, what’s wrong with you? Where are we?”

“We’re dead, I told you. There’s nothing here but the Force. Which is why _you_ shouldn’t be here.”

Hux patted the floor near himself. If he tripped over Ren before, he’d be able to feel him again. Lo and behold, he soon grabbed a hold of something solid: Ren’s leg.

“See!” Hux cried out, glad that he hadn’t completely lost his mind. “You’re here! You’re real!”

He squeezed the flesh, digging his fingers into the muscle. Then, his fingers suddenly grasped nothing at exactly the position where Ren’s leg had been. A chill ran through him. He was alone again in this forsaken dark place. No, not alone. Ren’s presence was still here.

“Hux.”

Ren’s voice was everywhere and nowhere, then his hands, solid and real, grasped Hux’s wrists, and then Hux discoporated. He screamed, a void in the void. Galaxies, stars, and planets, mountains and oceans, trees, birds flying high in the sky, worms crawling in the ground, sentient beings, bustling traffic, crowded streets. For a fleeting few seconds, Hux was one with it all.

Then, as if nothing had happened, he was back in the dark and back in himself. He fell to his knees, then curled into a ball. This wasn’t right. None of this was right. If he was really dead, he should be rotting somewhere or reduced to ashes in the ship’s crematorium.

“Hux,” Ren said. This time, his voice was here, present.

Hux ignored him, choosing to remain curled up. If he was really dead, then he wanted to be dead in peace, not tormented for eternity by Kylo Ren.

“This is Hell, isn’t it?”

“Actually, only Jedi end up here. I think.”

“Then why are _you_ here?!”

“Like I said, I may have done a few things.”

If Hux was going to be here for all eternity, then he would surely hear the story eventually. He could only handle so much of Ren’s nonsense at once. He needed to figure out what was going on here and now. “Fine. All right. We’re both dead, and I’m clearly here by mistake. Is that it?”

“I don’t think it was a mistake,” Ren mused in his usual way. “The Jedi were celibate, mostly. I thought it was just old tradition, but maybe it’s something else. I think I transferred some of my essense into you.”

“Your _essence_? Ren, are you honestly suggesting that sucking your cock for five years gave me Jedi immortality?”

“Yeah.”

Hux rolled over to his side, still curled up. It was curious that he still had his boots and his jodhpurs and everything else, if he was really dead.

“What will happen to me now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you have to keep transferring this essence of yours to me to keep me alive?”

“You’re not alive.”

“Fine, to keep me going. Like this.”

Ren hummed at this. “I think what’s done is done. You were here before me, on your own. But we can do it, just to be safe.”

Hux could hear the smirk in Ren’s voice. More than a year of only terse contact between them, yet Ren acted cool and light-hearted, like being dead was nothing. Like how he had treated Hux was nothing.

“Hux, I’m sorry.”

“Shut up, Ren,” Hux said, getting to his knees. “And take your pants off, if you’re even wearing any.”

Ren let out a dry laugh, then Hux heard a shift of fabric. This, at least, was familiar territory. Hux fumbled around in the dark until his hand found Ren’s knee, then positioned himself for the approach. He licked his lips, then wrapped them around Ren’s cock, which felt as warm and real as ever. Even Ren’s smell was the same. Hux was surprised that he remembered it after so long.

He licked the underside of the head, then fully descended until his lips pressed against Ren’s pubic bone and his throat stretched around Ren’s girth. Above him, Ren groaned. The sound had the same effect it always did, filling Hux’s cock, despite his best efforts to remain unaffected. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling the head of Ren’s cock slide in and out of his throat until the sensation melted into something else. That warmth again, this time entering Hux through his mouth and down his throat and into the core of his being, caressing him from the inside, travelling lower and lower until it pooled around his groin.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked, breathless and hoarse.

"Do you like it?"

"It's--" Warm, enveloping, soothing. It spread even further, to his arms and legs, fingers and toes. Up his neck, to the tips of his ears and nose. "It's not bad. It's--"

The hairs on his neck raised as the feeling tightened around his groin, shifting the feeling from warmth to heat to pure pleasure. Hux grasped Ren's cock in his fist and dove in, sucking and slurping. He would draw Ren's essence out as he had hundreds of times before, perhaps even thousands. Fate was cruel to land him here, doomed to suck Ren's cock for eternity.

"Hux," Ren whined. "You're the same. Even dead, you're the same." The warmth inside bloomed, an awful lot like affection. Adoration, even. Ren was happy that Hux was the same; Hux could feel it.

There was no hiding anything now. Ren's feelings were Hux's feelings. Ren's cock was Hux's cock. Hux wondered if the feeling was mutual.

_Yes._

The warmth inside Hux pulsated with a new, frantic energy, driving Hux to suck with new vigour, to slide his lips and tongue up and down Ren's long, thick shaft. Let Ren feel what sucking his cock was like, if their sensations were so shared.

_I can feel that you love it._

_It's nothing personal._

Ren pulled back, leaving Hux’s mouth empty, and dropped to his knees. His warm tendrils wrapped around Hux, burying themselves _in_ Hux, in every secret nook and long-locked door, opening him right up. And then, worst of all, Ren’s lips pressed against his, tongue slipping between them. His mouth was soft and warm, his tongue wet.

_It was always personal._

Hux broke down.

“I’m dead,” he sobbed out loud. “Everything I’ve worked for was taken from me.”

“No,” Ren whispered in his ear. “You’re free now. So am I.”

Like water whirling down a drain, Hux felt Ren’s pull, drawing him in. This time, Hux was the one inside Ren, flowing into every crevice. Ren’s life played out in front of him like a holofilm. Fear, conflict, and doubt. Darkness that took root, that didn’t belong. Confusion and shame. Love, too much love. Fear of going back. Fear of going forward. Hux saw himself, fascinated, frustrated. Wished for trust. For love. Settled for comfort and respite. Finally, resolution. His mother. His father. The girl.

The _scavenger girl_?!

Hux withdrew back into himself. “Really, Ren?”

“I. Uh.”

“You really are a sucker for punishment,” Hux sighed. “Get on your back.”

Hux pushed Ren down and clambered between his thankfully solid legs. He took Ren’s flaccid cock into his mouth, sucking on it softly until it hardened again, stretching Hux’s jaw wide. This time, there was no funny business, just Hux sucking Ren’s cock in peace while Ren messed up his hair, like the old days.

“Hux,” Ren moaned, breathing heavily. “Hux, I’m gonna--”

Ren came with a grunt, spilling over Hux’s tongue. Hux swirled it in his mouth, surprised that he could taste it so well, before swallowing every drop. When he sat up, he blinked.

He could see! Not much, but Ren was there, slightly illuminated in a blue haze. It was the faintest glow, like lights at only a few percent.

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“I can see you,” Hux replied, squinting. “Not much, but you’re there. How about you? Has anything changed?”

“I could see you the whole time.”

So there was something to this transfer of essence theory all along. Well. At least now there was a course of action.

“Tell me, Ren, what’s the refectory period for a Jedi ghost?”

**Author's Note:**

> True facts:  
> \- if you guzzle enough of a Force user's cum, you get to be a Force ghost when you die  
> \- the other Force ghosts may or may not be aware of Hux and Ren's presence  
> \- what's the point of redemption if you can't get your dick sucked in the afterlife?  
> \- if Force ghosts are "more powerful than you can possibly imagine", I can imagine a lot of powerful cocksucking
> 
> I don't use my [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) all that much anymore, but you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid)!


End file.
